Broken Sunset
by MangoMelodii
Summary: The story between Hope and Nevaeh, their fate changing as the course of their path changes. I know bad summary but yea, HopeXOC! WARNING: THERE ARE HUGE FINAL FANTASY 13 SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallow! While i am still brainstorming for my other story, "Sweet Kiss" (Trying to make it a bit more romantic) I decided to start a new story! I know, I know, doesn't sound like a awesome idea, but trust me i am a good multi-taker! Okay, well here's the first part of this HopexOC!**

_"Ahaha! So Pretty!"_

_Young Hope Esthiem admired the PalumPolum Cove in the sunset. His short layered, silver hair flowing as his emerald eyes glistened with each blink he made. Hope sat down on the sandy bank, looking at the sky. Suddenly he saw the water move, in the air... As if by magic. He jumped up and started to run, but he ran into a girl._

"_Sorry!" Hope opened his eyes. He started to blush as he saw a girl about his age. She has long, wavy charcoal black colored hair that came to the mid-section of her back and she had Sapphire blue eyes. She wore a blue ruffled shirt with a blue mid-thigh length skirt, followed by white and blue stripped thigh high socks, and brown boots. All topped off with dark blue arm warmers and a blue clip on her bangs. She frowned at the shocked boy, "Sheesh! I almost perfected it until you bumped in to me!"_

_Hope looked confused, "What we're you perfecting?" The mysterious girl sighed, "Here I'll show you." She took out a blue colored staff which resembled a glaive. She called out, "Waterga!" Instantly the water went up in the air as high as ever. Hope's eyes widened, "Wow! How did you do that?"_

_The girl pulled back her hair, to reveal a black L'Cie mark on her neck. "I'm an L'Cie" she stated. Hope slowly backed away from the girl, "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"_

_The girl looked at Hope in confusion, "Of course not! Why would I do that?" Hope shrugged, "People in Palumpolum say that L'cie are dangerous and pulse invested."_

_The girl clenched her fist, "Stupid rumors..." The girl sighed again, "I'm Nevaeh, What's your name?" The boy grinned, "Hope."_

_Nevaeh smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you, Hope!" _

**-2 years later-**

"Hey! Nevaeh!" Hope waved at the black haired beauty while arriving closer to the cove. Her clothes were different from before. She now wore a dark blue strapless tube top with a light blue long sleeved halter underneath. Her skirt was dark blue and about thigh length with one white stripe at the bottom of the skirt. She wore light blue thigh highs; all topped off with black Ugg boots that covered her ankle. Her hair was longer and she wore two clips on her bangs that were shaped as an "x"

Nevaeh smiled as she saw her childhood friend. She hit him on the back, "Yo, Hope, It's been a while! "

Hope yelped from the strength of her hand and she chuckled. "Still strong as ever aren't you?" Nevaeh nodded, "Of course!"

He laughed, and then asked, "How've you been?" She gave a small and sweet smile, "I've been fine. What about you?"

Hope blushed and thought to himself, "Wow, she looks truly beautiful when she smiles."

Nevaeh looked confused, "Hope? You still there?"

He shook his head from his thoughts, and gave a smile back at her, "Oh sorry. Just thinking to myself, but yeah, I've been fine too."

She gave another smile, "Good!"

Hope suddenly remembered, "Uh hey, are you still a... L'Cie?"

Nevaeh nodded and pulled back her hair, showing the L'Cie mark in the same place as before. "Yep, I'm still a L'Cie. I don't think that fact will change anytime soon."

Hope noticed something different, "Hey, wasn't it black before?" Nevaeh nodded again, but this time she smiled too, "Glad you noticed! I finished my focus a while ago, so it just sort of turned this way."

He slightly titled his head, "Focus? What's that?"

Nevaeh looked in his eyes, and came closer to Hope. They we're only a mere inch distance, when she whispered in his ear, "That's a Se-cr-et!"

Hope's face turned super red, as he scrambled for words, "Ah um well uh o-o-okay..."

She laughed and Hope's face was even redder, "Hey! That's not funny!"

Nevaeh laughed harder, and Hope just sighed, "Sheesh!"

He looked at the sunset not so far from where they were standing, "the sunset looks so beautiful."

Nevaeh looked in Hope's direction then at the sunset, she gave a small giggle and rested her head on Hope's shoulder.

Hope smiled at Nevaeh and looked back at the sunset, "You are beautiful, Nevaeh."

Nevaeh smiled and closed her eyes, "Thanks."

The two stopped talking and stood on the sandy beach next to each other, still admiring the sunset.

**A/N: WELL THAT'S IT.. FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! LOL I know its pretty short but it's a start! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been working on Sweet Kiss so much, I haven't had time on Broken Sunset, and so here is the second chapter! ;D**

As the two sat in the sand next to the cover waters, Hope looked into Nevaeh's cobalt spinel eyes in a serious manner. "Okay, so my family and I are going to stay in Bodhum for the next few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Nevaeh crossed her legs, the sand leaving a trace of her peach colored left leg, "Hmmm... Nah!"

"Awww! Why?"

The black haired girl stuck out her tongue, "Cause' you said that your family's goin' right? Then it's basically a family trip, and I hate barging in on family trips!" Nevaeh then started to whisper in Hope's ear, he shivered and blushed with each word, "Besides, if PSICOM found an L'Cie there, it would be trouble…"

Hope gave Nevaeh the puppy dog face, "Come on! Please, my dad's probably going to cancel on us, so it'll be just you, me, and my mom! Besides, how do you know PSICOM's going to be there?"

Nevaeh snickered, "I don't really. I just listen to my gut, and my gut says NO!"

Hope pouted and Nevaeh ruffled his hair, "You and your family are going to have fun, tell me about the fireworks when you come back, okay?"

Hope smiled, "Okay, I guess I'll see you in... a week?" She nodded, "Now go and pack! See ya soon, Hope."

He waved, and walked off, leaving his friend behind on the sandy cove.

* * *

><p>Hope and his mother made it to beach resort in Bodhum. While unpacking their things in the hotel, Hope's mother was on the phone.<p>

"Oh, that's too bad…"

The silver-haired teenager rolled his eyes, _"I knew that was coming, Nevaeh should have come…"_

Hope's father works for the sanctum, so it's not a surprise on how much he has to cancel on any 'family trips.'

Hope still heard his mother talking on the phone, using the tone of fake happiness in her voice. "Well, hey, there's always a next time! I hope you do a great job at work, Honey. "

The silver-haired boy flopped on his bed, still eavesdropping on the conversation between his parents.

"Oh, tomorrow we're going to go visit Euride Gorge as planned. Don't worry, it'll be fine! The Fal'cie said it was safe already."

Hope thought, _"Pfft. I didn't think that he COULD worry about us."_

Hope's mother ended the phone conversation with a, "Love you, See you soon!"

She hung up the phone, sat down on the hotel bed, and gave a warm smile towards Hope. "Your dad is a bit too busy with Sanctum work, so it'll just be you and me."

Hope rolled his eyes, "I knew he wasn't coming."

"It couldn't be helped sweetie, the accident at Euride Gorge has the sanctum all worried, and so your dad had to tend to his job."

Hope sighed and his mother tried to change the subject, "did you finish unpacking your stuff?"

"Yep."

"Good. Can you help me with something real quick?"

"Sure."

His mother took out a big brown bag that smelled really badly. "Okay then, help me wash off these vegetables. It would be a waste not to use this wonderful kitchen here in this room."

Hope smiled at his mother's optimism. She knew how to bring the best out of any situation and she was very humble at heart.

She gave Hope a dirty potato and a dirty carrot. "You can start with these."

Hope gave the vegetables a curious look, "Where'd you get these?"

Hope's mother grinned, "The café close by gave them to me, and they use these in their café so it's guaranteed fresh!"

He walked to sink and turned on the water, placing the potato under the steady flow of water coming out of the fossett.

"You must have got these when you went on your morning walk huh?"

Hope's mother nodded, "Yep! It all just looked so interesting, and the kind man gave me these vegetables. We can probably make a soup out of this."

Hope was scrubbing the potato, as he thought about Nevaeh. _"She was right, if she had come to Euride Gorge with us, she would probably get caught by PSICOM."_

Hope's mother knew that he was thinking of something, and she gave a slight smile, "Are you thinking about Nevaeh?"

Hope started to blush, "Uh… Not really?"

"Sure, Sure! Don't worry, she'll be fine, Nevaeh is a very tough girl."

"Well you're definitely right about that."

Hope's mother chuckled, "I really like her personality, Maybe you guys should, you know, go out to a special dinner?"

"MOM!"

"Just kidding! But it seems like a great idea!"

Hope kept blushing as he finished cleaning the potato; he put the potato to the side, and started to scrub the carrot. He wondered about the café making their own food. "Hey mom, why do people try to support themselves, when there is so much made by the fal'cie?"

His mother smiled, "Well, some people hate the thought of being helped so much, that they feel as if they would become weak if they relied on others. So they try to do everything on their own, thinking that carrying their own weight would get them by in life."

Hope nodded as his mother continued, "However, when those people need help, they can be very stubborn sometimes, and they don't accept help from any others. This can bring loneliness if you create a barrier between you and those who offer help. So, if you ever receive help, accept it, don't try to reject it.

After hearing his mother's wise lecture, Hope put down the now clean carrot and lay down on his bed. He covered his body with the sheets and thought to himself as he fell asleep.

"Good night, Sweet heart." His mother smiled as she continued to wash the rest of the vegetables.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what your thinking, "What the heck? WHy is this so darn short!" Well i have an explanation... not really but i have an excuse! lol I actually finished this earlier, but i forgot to actually upload it so yeah! This chapter is actually based on the chapter from the Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-, just so you can sort of get like how it was BEFORE we get to the Purge, and all that! Vanille and the other characters are coming shortly, probably in the next chapter, All depends. Anyway hope you liked it!**


End file.
